a prophecy broken by love
by auror67
Summary: a prophecy was told for Lily and Petunia. Because of Petunia's love for Vernon dursley, and her hate for her own power's she was stripped of her powers causing the prophecy to brake.
1. Chapter 1

**Lilly and Petunia were twin sisters, and they were also witches. Lilly loved using magic. Petunia was ashamed of herself. she thought that she was a freak. They have been attending Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry for three years. **

"Lilly Stop!" Cried a small girl with brown hair. "Make me! Your just angered because you love Vernie!" Said Liily. "I do Not Love Vernon Dursley. I merely fancy the man. If you haven't noticed, I tend to fancy normal people."

"NORMAL?!?!?!?! What do you mean by NORMAL? If you're talking about muggles, then call them by what they are. MUGGLES!!!!!"

a tall blonde woman entered the room. She was wearing a long white skirt with a plain white blouse. She had blue eyes and a frown that was serious enough that if She spoke with it anyone would be scared.

"Are you two at it again? I swear. any more of this and they'll call the police for noise complaints and odd happenings!" She said with the skowel still place upon her face. "Petunia darling, Why don't you like your power's?" Her face had changed to a sorrowfull, pathetic smile.

"Because they are peculiar mum. No one else in this city has them. And Vernon Hates them.""He doesn't even know about your power's sweetie."

"I know and it's difficult keeping them from him. thats why I'm quitting" She pulled out her wand and placed it in her mothers hands.

"Darling are you sure that this is what you really wish to do?" Her mother said with a startled look. "There is no going back." "Yes. It's the only way"

With a small flick of her wand her mother snapped Petunia's wand. "It looks as though you are the only one going back to Hogwarts Lillian."


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly arrived at Hogwarts, and Petunia started attending The Kings Cross Academy for Girls. When Lilly arrived to the great hall, for dinner She found her boyfriend James Potter saving her a seat at griffendor table. James was this years quidditch captain and Lilly was head girl. Everything was to Lilly's liking but two things. One: her sister was not there. Two: Albus Dumbledore was not in the great hall yet. Lilly and James were joined by their friends, Joyce, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. They were all wondering the one thing that only Lilly knew. Where is Petunia Evans?

"Where's your sister Lilly?" Came a very familiar voice. Lilly looked down the Gryffendor table and at the end of a large group of red haired boys and girls that were related to one another, Arthur Weasly, the youngest of the relatives was looking at her. He mouthed the words "did you hear me? Where is she?"

"Your not going to believe it. Okay. Maybe you will. She Gave up being a witch."

"What?" He yelled

"She quit"

"Lilly, I can't hear a single word you are saying."

"SHE QUIT BEING A WITCH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So it's true. What your mother wrote to me?" Said an elderly voice behind her. She turned around to see none other than Professer Albus Dumbledore standing write behind her with a look of curiosity.

"Yes. She had my mother snap her wand. It was a one of a kind She didn't have Mr. Allivander make hers like me. She had Madame Stangions making her wand. Stangions died three months ago because of the killing curse. Only she knew what was in that wand. Now Petunia will be attending a muggle school."

"I see. Lillian, will you please meet me with James in the trophy room during your potions lesson? I will inform Professor Slughorn that you will be with me."

"Very well professer." They continued with the feast. Lilly told James about not attending potions that day. And several people questioned Petunia's decision. Others guessed.


	3. Chapter 3

PPOV

It had been a very long day for petunia. She started a muggle school. She didn't know anything that they knew and she was made fun of by everyone exept for a medium hight very plump man. His name was vernon dursley. He was madly in love with her. He finally after school decided to run up to her and ask her on a date. Of course she said yes. Later that night, Vernon went over to Petunia's house for dinnere. He asked who the ugly other girl in the pictures was. Petunia said it was her sister and he looked embaressed.

"so where is she going to school?" he stuttered

"an academy called Hogwarts." she said with a bored look."I used to go there but I dropped out."

"Why on earth would you do that"

"Because of you."

"WHAT?"

"You said that you hate magic right?"

"Where are you going with this? Of course I hate it. It's nothing but pure rubbish. You're not some kind of amature magician are you?"

"Sort of. Okay the truth is, I used to be a witch. I quit because you hate magic Please don't think i'm a freak."

He Listened to what she had to say. With no questions. When she was done, He was puzzled. He frose for a moment, and ran out the door.

That entire night, Petunia cried next to her mother.

The next day, Vernon made sure that Petunia was a muggle now and they repeated their date but without Vernon getting mad.

**Sorry guys I know this chapter is really short but it gets better.**


	4. Chapter 4

LPOV

Lilly and James met up with Dumbledore during potions.

"Professor, you wished to see us?" said James

"Indeed I had Mr. Potter." He replied, "It seems that I have found something that belongs to you, and Lilly, and her sister Petunia."

"What is it Professor?" exclaimed Lilly?

"A prophecy."

"But Professor, prophecies are only equipped to witches and wizards. Petunia's a muggle now."

"That is what puzzled me. I have done research and the only way that a witch like your sister can truly become a muggle is if I strip her of her powers."

"Well what is the prophecy?"

"You and James will have a child and a nephew. Petunia's son will be named Dudley. Your son's name is Harry James Potter. You James will die when your son is at age 2. Lilly will die the same night. Lilly, you will spare your life to save your son. Lord Voldemort is the one whom will kill you both. Harry will defeat him in your vain. He will be known to the world as the boy who lived."

"Professor, Where does Petunia tie into this?"

"Even if she is muggle, yes. She will not have her own prophecy. But she is part of your families."

"In what way?"

"She will take in your son when you have passed away. That is all I wish to tell you for now. I will take care of Harry. For Now, you will both take privet lessons with me."

"Yes Professor." They both responded.

And with that they were off to Herbology.


End file.
